This invention relates generally to flea and tick sprays for application to pets and more particularly to a comb that is adapted to be clamped onto a conventional aerosol can containing such sprays. It is frequently necessary to spray pets, such as cats and dogs, with flea and tick insecticide sprays to repel or kill insects that are attracted to these animals. These insecticide sprays are typically packaged in conventional aerosol spray cans and are most effective if the spray reaches the skin of the animal being sprayed as opposed to simply remaining on the surface of the animal's coat. This can only be accomplished by lifting the hair of the animal as the insecticide spray is being applied. In accordance with the crude prior art, the user typically holds the spray can in one hand, while using the fingers of the other hand to comb the pet's hair forward to thereby expose its skin to the spray. This procedure generally results in the application of as much spray to the user's hand as to the pet. In addition, it does not result in uniform lifting of the pet's hair during application of the spray.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide, in accordance with the illustrated preferred embodiment thereof, a comb device that may be quickly and easily attached to a conventional aerosol spray can and that serves to uniformly move the pet's hair forward in concert with the motion of the spray can imparted by the user and slightly forward of the emitted spray to thereby facilitate application of the insecticide spray directly to the pet's skin.